


Behind the Screens

by LunaticRollinz



Series: Behind the Screens [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticRollinz/pseuds/LunaticRollinz
Summary: The shield may look like their best friend on screen but when they are not on screen they want nothing to do with each other.But until one night Dean decides to go to Romans room.Will the shield still hate each other off screen or will they become friends or even more then friends
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Behind the Screens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699630
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro.

It was Monday Night Raw 

The Shield had a match with Keven Owens,Sami Zayn and Finn Balor and The Shield won. Roman went to the locker room when Dean and Seth stopped to argue over something stupid about the match. He grabbed his stuff trying to avoid the rest of the shield.Seth walked away from Dean and went to get his stuff.Dean came crashing in and took his stuff and walk out.

At the hotel

Roman was already at the hotel.When he turned around Seth and Dean showed up.Seth looked at Roman and smirked at him wich irked Roman.He walked over to Seth and smacked him in the face.Seth threw a punch at Roman witch accidentally hit Dean.Dean jumped on top of Seth and Roman.The other WWE superstars that where there helped separate The Shield from each other.

Roman's room was on the third floor,Seth's room was on the fourth floor and Dean's was on the second floor.

Roman walked to his room and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this story up on Wattpad along with my other one


	2. The weird Conversation

Roman's POV

God I hate Seth and Dean so much ,why do i have to be in a group with two idiots like them.Their was a knock at the door.When I went to the door and opened it when is saw it was Dean ,I wanted to slam it in to his face but I didn't."come on in Dean" I said being polite.He entered my room and looked at me sadly."hh-hey I'm sorry for jumping on you in the lobby and accidentally ripping your hoodie" He said in a shaky tone."hey it's okay it wasn't your fault it was Seth's fault that he got you involve for accidentally hitting you and my hoodie was old any way so nothing to worry about"I told him."your right it is his fault and thank for enshrining me about your hoodie,you know what your a nice guy Roman but we could never be good friends but we could hag out once in awhile if you want " He said asking me "thank,sure we could hang out once in a blue moon"I told him."okay thanks see you around bye"He turned around and left the room and closed it.

When he left I was totally confused.What just happen did I just tell Dean we could hang out once in a while.Where not even friends why did I say that I would.Roman calm down it will be fine he might forget about this conversation and we wont be able to hang out with each other.But on the other hand I think hanging out with him wouldn't be that bad. 

Dean's POV

As I walked out of Roman's room.I looked around to make sure no one saw me walk out of his room.So I started to speed walk over to the elevator. When the elevator opened I saw his face. Seth Rollins.Great.I walked in to the elevator and hit my floor.He looked at me with an evil look.When the elevator opened on the fourth floor he got out and smirked at me."Later loser" he said before the elevator door closed.

As I arrived to my floor I looked at my phone and realized that I got a text.It was from an unknown number.When I looked at it,it made my blood boil.

"that's not your floor that you where on that was Roman's"

"hey loser why where you on Romans floor that's a NO,NO Deano"

"hey what are you doing right now are you with Roman again" 

It was from Seth. How did he get my number.You know what i'm not even going to save this number and i'm not going reply to it either.I threw the phone on the floor and turned on the TV.


	3. Unlikely friends

The Next Day

Roman's POV-

There was a knock at my door and I had a feeling that it could be Dean or someone else.I was hoping it was someone else.I went to the door and opened it and it was Dean standing their."Hey Dean" I said. "Hey Roman,sorry to show up out of know were I would of text you but I don't have your number,I left before I could ask for it "said Dean."sure " I said.Me and Dean exchanged our numbers and then we left to go to the gym.Maybe I could become friends with Dean but not with Seth.He went through my phone and got my number and some how he knew Dean was at my room last night.PLEASE DON'T LET SETH BE AT THE GYM,DON'T BE THEIR SETH ROLLINGS. 

AT the gym

Dean's POV-

When me and Roman arrived at the gym one person I didn't want to see was their Seth Rollins. I still don't know how he got my number and how he knew I was at Romans yesterday.Me and Roman went over to the weights and started our work out.After two hours of working out we decided to leave and it didn't help ether when Seth ask if he could come with us to go get something to eat.Then my phone went off,I look at it and it was from know other Seth Rollins. 

"Hey Deano you don't seen happy with me asking you guys if i could come with you guys earlier "

"NO Seth i wasn't but i had to deal with it any way,and HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER"

"oh ya i forgot to tell you i went through you phone yesterday and got it sorry deano"

"okay can you stop calling me deano its really getting on my nerves "

"NO CAN DO DEANO"

Great he's not going to stop calling me Deano now what an I going to do.So I decided to text Roman. 

"hey Roman i know you probably don't care but i need help with Seth"


	4. Seth Problem

Roman's POV-

I just got out of the shower and my phone went off.Who in the world would be texting me right now it better not be Seth.So I looked at it and it was from Dean.

"hey Roman i know you probably don't care but i need help with Seth"

"Why do you say that i don't care maybe i do ,so what is your Seth problem"why did i say that i care,when i don't 

"Yesterday day he went through my phone and got my number ,some how he knew i was at your room and he keeps calling me DEANO which i can't stand"

"wait he went through your phone too dam he just gave me another reason to hate him and why do you hate being calling deano"

"its not like i hate being called deano i just can't stand him calling me deano"

"so that means i can call you deano" Wait did i just ask Dean if I could call him deano,why did i do that please don't answer that 

"sure but only to certain extent" Dean why did you have to answer that and wait you just said that i can call you deano,wait why do i care its not like i like you,No i don't

"oh okay thank gtg " 

"oh okay bye then"

Dean what are you doing to me.Your making me care for you when I don't.God dam Dean why did you have to come into my room Yesterday.


	5. Hatred

Later that day 

Seth's POV-

I was really bored and their was nothing to watch on the TV.So I decited to text Dean and see if he wanted to hang maybe I could get him to like me. 

"Hey Deano do you maybe want to have a drink with me tonight"

"NO!"

"Please!!!!!!!!!" Dammit you sound desperate Seth.

"I'll think about it Seth,don't get your hopes up and for God's sake stop calling me DEANO!!!!!!!!! "

"Like i said NO CAN DO DEANO!!!!!!"I love messing with him,I can just imagine how sexy he looks right now by my making him angry. 

"God Dammit Seth ,you know what I will take that drink offer ,BUT only if Roman is going"

"That's great!And ya Roman can come with us" 

"Awesome well meet you at the bar in five minuets then GTG"

"okay well see you then bye"

Oh My God!!!!What just happen Dean said that he would go get a drink with me but what;Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dean why do you want Roman to come with us.He will ruin my plain to get You.This is why I need to figure out how to break their friendship.But HOW?


	6. The Bar

Dean's POV-

Me and Roman are at the bar waiting for Seth to show up.When Seth showed up we went into a bar and ordered us a couple of beers.After being at the bar for 2 hours Roman and Seth started arguing over nothing which was actually hilarious. Roman told Seth that he was nothing but a piece of shit asshole. I was dying of laughter.While their drunk asses we're arguing like stupid motherfukers. Some of the other wrestlers were laughing at their stupidity. Roman punch Seth in the face and he landed on Triple H and a fight broke out in the bar. I tried to help break them up but I ended up. so isn't that you and hit him in the face with it. I looked at Roman and he was unconscious so I throw him over my shoulders and carried him out of the bar.I made it back to the hotel with Roman over my shoulders and walked over to the elevator and hit the second floor button. I open the door so my room and toss Roman onto my bed. I pulled out my phone and called Triple H.

" Hey Hunter totally sorry about what happened, I didn't think Romans going to punch Seth but also sorry for the whole full fight that broke out in the bar"

"It's alright then you don't have to apologize for their actions none of us though.........actually we should have known that they will start a fight like that cause both of them hate each other" 

"Yeah I should have realized that but when Seth asked me if I wanted to drink I said sure but only a friend like him because I don't even like Seth he went through both of our phones and he's kind of ummmmmmm I don't know he starts all of the drama between us"

"Alright well I will plan how about we have a match between Roman and Seth and you can be the special guest referee peoples going to think that the shields breaking up but actually that's not going to happen because before the Bell starts Randy and Kane will come out but I attack Roman And Seth and also you but hey we can't forget about the lunatic can we"

"I don't agree with that plan but what sounds cool and no you cannot forget about the lunatic I think there's more to them are hating each other and arguing then we can see because by the looks of it Roman is even acting weird around me I'm not even sure but that can just be me I'll talk to you later by Hunter"

"Talk to you later Dean"

I looked over at Roman and saw him waking up.

Roman POV -

I woke up somehow I'm back in the hotel room. I looked over and noticed that this isn't my hotel room. I saw Dean walk in he asked if I was alright. "Ya,I'm alright, but how did I get into your?" I asked "oh yeah when you and Seth got into a fight I brought you back to my room.""well thanks i should be going now"I told him"Wait no you can't leave ""What do you mean i can't leave?"I asked "Well your drunk and you can barley walk"He told me as he walked out of the room.


	7. The Mind of Rollins

Seth POV - 

So Roman thinks he can one up me on Dean by getting so drunk and starting a fright with me to get his attention.That's exactly what had happen Dean took Roman out of the bar when he pasted out and now he is in Dean's room.So how I'm I going to win Dean over now.Okay so Dean might hate me because I went through his phone so I can get his number and that I always call him Deano.So should I break off there friendship or shouldn't I ?That is the question.If not then here,So how an I going to get Dean to like me Hmm, lets see

1) Stop acting like an asshole

2)Pretend to be nice with Roman when Dean is around

3)don't piss off DEAN

I think I can do that .Can I do that ?


	8. The Accident

(no ones point of view)

The Shield had to travel to the next state together bye force.Seth was driving ,Dean was in the passenger side, and Roman was in the back seat.Seth and Roman were arguing and didn't see a car heading there way.The car collided with Deans side and manege to drive away .Seth was fine he only hit his head ,Roman was alright,but Dean was in bad condition.He was taken to the hospital fast.Seth and Roman where left confused in what just happen. They looked at each other before Seth called Hunter to tell him what just happen.But they did not know was that Hunter set the hole thing up to get rid of Dean. 

Hunter POV- 

I was at a meeting with Vicki and I got a call from Seth saying that they got into an accident.

"Are you okay "I asked

"Ya,me and Roman are fine but Dean is in really bad shape"he said That's good to here no more Dean no more Shield

"Are you sure Roman's okay"I asked because i don't care for Dean at all

"Yes he's fine but Dean's not" he said Ugh can you just let Dean go!

" Alright thanks for telling me"

Maybe Dean will be gone for good.I turned around and looked at Vicki and told her great job here's your check.


	9. At the Hospital

Roman's POV-

So me and Seth made it to the hospital in a new rental car.When we got there I asked the nursed at the front to figure out were Dean was."Ah yes Sr Dean was rushed into emergency surgery " the nurse told me "thank you" I said calmly.I go over to Seth and told him what the nurse told me.I took out my phone and called Vince because I got a weird feeling that he doesn't know what was going on even though Seth told Hunter what happened.

"Hello Vince,it's Roman I was just letting you know that we got into an accident and Dean was rushed into emergency surgery"

"Hello Vince are you still there"

"I'm sorry Roman i'm just shocked that happened to you guys do you know what caused the accident? "

"No I don't but let me ask Seth if he does"I hope he does

"hey Seth doe you know what happened?"I asked still hoping "Sorry man I don't know what happened "He said sadly

" No Vince Seth doesn't know what caused it ether" "Alright we will we investigating the incident hope Dean isn't in bad condition thank for telling me just keep me updated on Dean thank you"

"Okay I will bye" I hang up my phone'

I looked over to Seth "Hey man you alright you look kind of pale man?"I asked him.Okay why am I caring for him ,maybe because he cares for Dean like I do."Ya I'm okay, thanks for asking""No problem any time" I told him."Any one here for Dean Ambrose"I heard someone saying.I turn around and saw the doctor that was probably working on Dean.Me and Seth got up and walked over to him.He told use that the surgery went okay but Dean went into a coma .NO THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!i Looked at Seth and he was paler then he already was .He told a nurse to take us to Dean's room When we got their I told Seth to go in that I have to call Vince again.He said alright i'm going to call Hunter and tell about Dean ,then he walked in Dean's room.

Seth POV-

I can hear Roman on the phone with Vince. I look at Dean and wonder who could have done this.I got out my phone and Hunter.

"Hey Hunter I just want to tell you that we went that Dean went through emergency surgery and now he's in a coma"

"Oh that's really sad to hear about seeing" I can tell he was being sarcastic by the tone of his voice

"Okay well I have to go Roman just walked in bye"

"Okay bye"

I looked at Roman and he looked like he was about to cry. I just lied to he about not knowing what caused ,and also I felt bad for him because we both like Dean . Well I know I liked you not sure if about him." Hey bro I just got off the phone with Hunter and he sounded kind of weird."" What do you mean weird ?" He asked me" Well when I told him about seeing her, he sounded sarcastic when he said" oh that's really sad to hear about Dean"" I made sure I said it how Hunters sounded." okay so I think we have to look in on this or do you want to wait till Dean wakes up?"" I think we should wait for Dean to wake up maybe he knows what happened because he wasn't the one arguing when we were." I told him" you're right he wasn't and I'm sorry for arguing with you before this will happen" he told me "And I'm sorry too"I told him


	10. Hunter's Plain

Hunter's POV-

After Seth called I put my phone down and laughed.I can't believe that trust can go a long way among certain people unlike the shield because why do you think I set this whole thing up,I threatened Vicki to make sure Dean won't he around any more.Yesterday night when the shield was at the bar Angie's Roman and Seth got into a fight and hit me,then Dean had brought Roman to his room.Why Dean you should of left it to me and none of this would of happened. You see Roman is mine.Good bye Dean and Hello Roman.Vicki walked in and told me that she thinks Seth saw her driving the car and she was really scared to tell me when I gave her,her check.I Told her to leave him up to me.


	11. Dean Wakes Up!!

No ones POV-

Two months later Roman is still at the hospital where Dean is at.Many People have given up on Dean but Roman .Roman was talking to the doctor about when Dean is going to wake up then out of know wheres DEAN WAKES UP!!!!

Roman's POV-

When I saw Dean wake up and I was lost for words because my brother/crush just woke up after being in a coma for two months,I need to call Vince wait he gave up on him just like Seth did.


	12. The Reason Seth Left

The Reason I Left Dean for the two months he was in a coma because Hunter found out that I saw Vicki driving the car that hit us.He threatened me that if I told Roman and Vince that I saw her he was going to Take everything that I have and also my job and that if Dean is still alive he will make sure he will be gone for sure.So that's why I gave up of Dean and Left.When I heard that Dean is still alive a got scared not for me but for Dean's life.So I'm going to have to tell Vince and Roman.I don't care about my job anymore or anything else that I have.So Seth lets get this thing going.


	13. Vince Finds Out

Still in Seth's POV

I walked to the shield locker room and entered only to find Roman and Dean confused in why I was their."Why the hell are you here Seth"Roman demanded"I'm here because I need to tell you guys something important""Okay what is it Seth"asked Dean"That I'm sorry that I left you guys two months ago,it was because I was scared""Scared ,Scared of what Seth"Roman asked "I was scared that Hunter was going to take everything I had ,my job,and even make sure the Dean was dead that's what I was scared of Roman,he knew that I saw Vicki driving the car and I sorry I shouldn't of lied and told you that I didn't see any thing ""So I wasn't the only one that saw her either" Dean suddenly said"What you also saw that it was Vicki,wait do you think she is working with Hunter"Roman and Dean both looked at me like I head two heads."Okay we need to tell Vince every thing you said and what Dean said and saw so lets go"Roman told us while getting up. 

We reached to Vince's office and Roman knocked on the door."Hey Vince,Seth ad Dean has to tell you something important""Alright Seth,Dean what is so important you have to tell me"Vince asked me and Dean"It's about the accident that happened two months ago and Vicki was the one that hit the car"Dean told him"Wow okay Seth your turn"Vince demanded "I saw Vicki drive the car,and than the next day Hunter threatened me that he was going to take everything I had ,my job,and even make sure the Dean was dead for good""Well then ....boy's don't worry about it i'm going to take care of this go and some rest boy's"He told us and we left.


	14. Hunter's Fired

No ones point of view

It was Monday night raw and everyone was confused in what was about to happen.Vince made an announcement earlier saying that their was going to be an announcement live on raw and that every superstar has to be on the ramp to hear it.Vince was in the middle of the ring with Stephanie and Hunter.Vince put a microphone to his mouth and said"Alright no one know this except for me and the shield,but two months ago they were in an accident and Dean ended up in a coma and he just woken up two weeks ago"Everyone looked over to Dean including Hunter."And I resonantly found out how it happen,if you haven't noticed Vicki is not here tonight"Vince turns to Hunter and said"YOUR FIRED"


	15. No One is Safe

Hunter's POV-

Okay so Vince thinks he can fire me and later Stephanie asked for a divorces .Okay you can have your stupid divorce I never loved you any way.So little Seth told Vince then it looks like I have to have some fun with him then.So lets see who is Seth's friends are.

Dean Ambrose

Roman Reigns

Jimmy Uso

Jey Uso

Brie Bella

Nikki Bella

Randy Orton

Kane

Daniel Brian 

Alright I will mess with Dean first.Roman and everyone else I not even going to mess with at all.I guess its time for a little game I like to call revenge.


	16. Dean's Missing

No ones Pov-

Dean Ambrose was walking backstage with his stuff to find Roman and Seth.Out of know where someone dressed in all black came from behind and hit Dean in the back of his head with a bat and through him over their shoulders and left his stuff and the bat .No one was around to see this happen.

Roman's Pov-

It's been 5 minuets and Dean hasn't showed up yet after his trip home for a couple day's and I really missed him.Seth left to catering 5 minuets ago he should be back soon i hope he has Dean with him.I looked up to see someone opening the door is it Dean,nope its Seth he looks frightened."Roman ,Dean's stuff is here but he'd nowhere to be found ""wait what no are you sure he has to be here if his stuff is here"I said scarily"well that's not all their was a baseball bat lying next to his stuff i think someone took him" he was about cry and so was I"WHAT TOOK HIM NO THAT CAN"T BE POSSIBLE WE HAVE TO FIND HIM SETH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's over but don't worry it may be over but it's not Will they find him or won't they?   
> Well we just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also up on wattpad


End file.
